User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! Happy birthday! I can't believe you haven't gotten one of these yet, but HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I will give you a template too. Let's see how much of a mess I can make this turn out to be... }} Told you I would mess it up Have a great birthday, Troisnyxetienne! Ok, now it's the twelfth for me. So HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! :Hehehe ^_^ Thank you so much ! <3 12:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Okay, it is the 13th where I live so HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TNE!!! I don't want my birthday to come round... , BUT I'M STILL CELEBRATING YOURS!!! I can't even sign my work ;-; :Wheeeeee ^_^ Thank youuuuuu ♥ 01:20, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow, how many times are you going to have to say thank you XD? :I'm not sure ^_^' But I'm definitely not a machine, so don't worry. 01:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) XD. Goodnight TNE. I'm off to bed... Too late for mom's liking, but still! See you later! Hiya! Birthday Present Hey. I almost decided to make you a birthday present, but the only thing I'm good with is the pen, and If I continue that fanfic I wrote for you, you'll end up crying (most likely). I just wanted you to know that If I could do anything, I totally would. Anyway, Happy Birthday once again ^.^ :Thank youuuuuu ♥ 02:12, April 13, 2010 (UTC) My birthday's not till forever. It's exactly a month before Christmas. :Whoa. I'd better get that memorised ! I must put it down into the Friends List. 02:16, April 13, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to memorize it. You know, unless you want to, in which case, when my birthday rolls around in 7 months, I can point my index finger at my temple and say "Got it memorized?" XD :Hehhh ! ^_^ Now that's something ! 01:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I know you can't go onto the IRC right now, but have you heard about the bot, NumberXVMoogle? :Yeah, I have, but I haven't really tried him out yet. 01:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, someone set up a profile for you. when you type TNE in, it says "Has more edits than axel has fangirls!" I lold so hard when I saw it. :Wha... Where ? Where ???? 01:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :On the IRC, with the bot. You'll have to come on if you wanna see it... :Oh okay. But I'm not sure if I can come on... 01:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) why not? it'll be fun... you know you want to.... :I know, but I have Public Law mock exams tomorrow on the 15th. 02:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok. well, good luck! ^.^ :Thanks. And in the event where I'm a lot freer, I'd probably attempt to get on the IRC. 03:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I've got a science test tomorrow, but I've been studying for a long time. I think I'm prepared. :That's one test I used to be able to do with my eyes closed (I practically played KHIIFM before the day of the test). :P But I wish it was that simple now. 03:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I remember I used to not even have to study for tests, and now that I'm in high school, It's all I'm doing. :Oh my. I know. Biology aside, I went through hell. 12:57, April 14, 2010 (UTC) : I have this huge project that I have to present tomorrow. I'm almost done writing the script, my costume is all ready, and i have to put together a small powerpoint. Piece of cake. Costume ? What prezzy are you doing ? 02:04, April 15, 2010 (UTC) A prezzy on ancient Rome. I have to dress up as a patrician, toga and all. I have to present on their doctors and medicine. :Hahahaha.... I was immediately thinking about Hades (now that you mentioned "toga")... 03:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Hades was a greek God. Hercules screwed everything up. Heracles is the greek name for Hercules, which is the Roman name. All of the gods are the greek names, however. Yep, and all the Greek gods were adopted by Roman civilisation, somehow... 01:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :If you were talking to the Romans, they would probably say that they were "permanently borrowed." Oh, and how did your Public Law mock exam go? /me facepalms. They decided to postpone the Public Law mocks, and till today they haven't given us a replacement date. -___- And not to mention the little bit of preparation I did ! 01:55, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hm. that stinks. I aced my project, though. On a completely different topic, I need you to decide something for me, regarding one of my fanfics (not the one I wrote about you). Sora is about to leave disney castle, after asking donald and goofy to come with him (Lea, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine are with him.). Donald and Goofy refuse, just as the ship is about to take off. Now, what I want you to decide is whether Sora cries, sorta tears up, or just sulks the whole way to their next destination. If you don't want to make the decision, it's fine, but I would appreciate your input. I think... maybe Sora sheds a few tears. I won't let him bawl, but he'd feel sad, no doubt. 02:02, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, thanks. Now, I just need to figure out a way to let Kairi comfort Sora without Kairi saying stupid stuff like "Everything's going to be alright" or stuff like that. Well, they Mary-Sued her to the max in KHII... -___- 02:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :She is a Princess of Heart, they essentially all have to be perfect. I haven't destroyed that perfection just yet, but I will in a few moments. Let's just say Kairi's going to reveal an emotional breakdown she had during the year Sora was asleep... I'm just trying to make these characters as human as possible, while retaining their characteristics from the games. Now that's something ! 02:20, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Yaaay for humanization! You remember how Kairi was the only one to remember Sora during the KHII prologue? I'm going to build on that somehow. maybe at the point where she remembers Sora. Possibly before that ; even our Princesses of Heart were human in many ways. I somehow felt that Kairi was human enough in KH1 (with her whiny side and stuff), but when it came to KHII, she was a damsel-in-distress who (fortunately enough) received the Keyblade. Well, I'm going to see how you bring Kairi to life. I can't wait ! ^_^ 02:27, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know. If you want to read it, it's already pretty well started. I'm working on chapter 8 or 9 right now. http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/1/The_Forgotten_Ones This is the link. Now that I look through it again, it seems that I may be favoring Kairi a lot in this fic. I will improve on that though. :Let me know what you think as soon as you want. Sure. I've only just begun. 02:57, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed you have, indeed you have. And so have I... Just wow, mate. WOW. I was entertained. XD ZOMG Sora's text message ! 03:28, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Which one, the first one to Roxas, or the one when he runs into the wall? Hahahahaha XD The first one 01:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :The Next chapter is up! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5626325/9/The_Forgotten_Ones Oh yay ^_^ I'll take a look. 01:51, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :How was (is?) it? :Have you read it yet? Yes, I have. ^_^ Waiting for more. 03:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :That may take a while. What did you think of Kairi's nervous breakdown flashback? It was well put in. ^_^ 04:04, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! :I just realized that your sig changes every time you use it, and it changes every occurence of the sig. I can fix it for you, so it displays one of the options from the list, but doesn't change every occurence of the sig, if you want. Strange... for me it changes every two occurrences. But how're you going to do it ? 02:27, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :To be honest, all you have to do is put it into a template page instead of a division of your userpage. So make a template named Template:TNESig or something like that, paste all of the coding from the other one in, and presto! it's done. :Never mind, I realized that it doesn't actually work, it just changes every time I visit a page. ._. I'll try to fix it. :I FIXED IT! I FIXED IT! I have no idea why it worked, but it did! check the coding out here: here I have no idea why that made it work, but I could do it for you if you want. :Ok, I went ahead and did it anyway. For a test, I'll just repeat the coding a few times: :yup, it works. enjoy! oh... wait.. coding. is what you type in. It should display a random selection each time. Oh alright. Thank you so much ! ^_^ :No problem. Now, there is a problem in regards to my fic-I'm stuck. Oh dear, where are you stuck at ? :Right at the beginning. I'm trying to figure out whose point of view i'm gonna write from. I do know that I'm gonna break Roxas and Namine up. Oh noes D: :I think I'm gonna go from Riku's POV. Roxas and Namine are gonna have some crappy fight over something stupid. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have Yuffie think that Roxas is Sora, and its either Roxas takes advantage of it, or Yuffie gets all "buddy-buddy" with him, and he tries to keep clean. Either way, Namine sees, and she freaks out, breaks up with Roxas, and has a emotional breakdown and falls back into Riku's arms. Gotta give Riku some love... I'll get them back together in a chapter or two. Hm. Can't wait ^_^ :I can't either. I get all these ideas, and then I have no idea how to put them into motion! I think I'm gonna put some sort of backstory into place for the FF characters and Lea... which will most likely lead to a pairing... This is gonna be hard to write. Meanwhile, speaking about writing, I'm not sure how I'm going to share a big chunk of work. It's a novel I'm working on, based on the three months I was away from KHW due to conscription. Think there could be a way for me to share it with you ? :Hmm... LiveJournal? I don't know,but I'd love to read it. Wha, put the entire thing in LiveJournal ? I have Blogger (two blogs at the moment, but I'm fusing them into one), but the entire text is in a Word document. :It was just a suggestion. the only site for stories I'm familiar with is FanFiction, but obviously you can't post it there. I know, I dare not. Right...... I know I have two options : #E-mail, but for this, editpage. #Once all the posts are transferred to the new blog, I can perhaps upload a day-by-day log. But copying the entire thing (it's some 800+ posts) is going to take ages ! :Hmm. I don't know. I'd rather not do the email, with all that internet safety crap, but 800+ posts is definitely a lot. :I sent you an email. Got it. We'll take it from there. ^_^ :I just started reading. Wow. It's great. Just one question, kinda stupid. What fast-food restaurant is Aberdeen's? I've never heard of it. Is it like a mcdonalds or something? Fictional, akin to McDonald's. And in truth, I had a vanilla shake from McD before leaving (in the real deal ; you'll notice that this is part fiction and part documentation). :Oh, that makes sense. copyright and all. And one more thing. After the guys all get their hair clipped, when you do the full roll call, It takes forever to read. You should probably cut it down a bit, and then transition to the trainer's attendance. Oh, and I don't know if this was intentional, but “Etienne, Arlène!” made me laugh out loud. It was a reference to both your username and a possible naming of Larxene's somebody at the same time. Yeah, I guess. ^_^' Or, instead of actually putting in the whole list of people, should I put in those that matter, and then insert some dialogues here and there ? :Yeah, that sounds good. I just scrolled through the lists when I read them. >.< I have to make it as soft as possible. :To be honest, some of this stuff is creeping me out. a Guy decapitated and a girl possesed? *shudders* please tell me that didn't actually happen. In the real deal, there were possessions, but no one died (thank God !). The whole concept of death by violence came about when Ankou was brought in, and since I kinda admired the whole concept of that personification of death, and wanted to put an end to death by violence, I thought, why not put him in here and kill him off ? Well, of course, there's the whole plotline about how Aimee is fatefully linked to him, and how he came about... :hm... interesting. Well, I haven't written enough about him yet, and if I want to submit this for NaNoWriMo, then the threshold to get past is 50,000 words. But the word count doesn't matter... what matters is that I'm able to write at least a post for each day. :SSC stole my idea. He now has a randomified sig. not that I care... Well, don't forget that my sig was initially configured for ALL occurrences of the sig to be at random. The only difference now is that he incorporated it into his talk template. :P :Yeah, and then I fixed it. :p Yeap ^_^ Though in pages like the Pages for Deletion/the Featured Media pages, I'll have to get back to my original signature, so at least there'll be uniformity for all the entries. Hey! Hey, TNE! I'm in school... I'm bored... SAVE ME PLEASE!!! :I only have ten minutes left before I sign out ; what's up ? 15:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) They're picking on my name... My real name. :What with ? Seriously, there's nothing wrong with it... Stand up to them ! 16:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm not even a citizen of America; I'm an English Citizen! But I can... :Oh yeah ! That's the spirit ! ^_^ And yes, I'm well versed with UK law, so I do know how to come to your defence for certain things. :P 16:11, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::P British law is confuzzeling... It's almost time to go ;-; Right. Catcha soon ! My turn to sign out. 16:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) M'kay. See you later on. Or tomorrow. Or tonight. Or in 534382715433341333 Days. Hello *stalk stalk* Just passed by to say hi, and happy late b-day! ♥ I still have you guys in my heart!! -- 06:38, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Thank youuuuu ♥ I miss you so ! How've you been ? :I've been a total wreck over the past one month or so, but I'm hanging in there. 07:21, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh man, join the wreck-boat then! It sails along with my fail-boat and my stress-boat so we can be a happy crew! 8D ::I've been relatively fine, but you know, LOADED with work and things to do >.< it's not even funny! I found a good way to distract me thanks to SSC and DTN tho 8D procrastination with MMORPGs ftw! I'm still waiting for things to go stable again so I can hop back to the wiki coz I miss you all ^^ I'm gonna try to linger in the IRC more often, since this place is addictive ;D But meanwhile, to work my behind like the grown-up I am! ♥ 20:34, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, make me part of the wreck-boat crew ^_^ 01:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hello TNE! What's going on my French tutor!? :Hey. Been editing on KHFR, creating pages like crazy. Hence all the ILs. 16:20, April 15, 2010 (UTC) I don't understand that language.... I'm going to create a Twilight Wiki... :I see. But wait, I thought there already was one ? I might be wrong though. :And as for the language, yeah, sometimes it takes reading between the lines to point out words similar to English usage. 16:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) D: Oh noes, I missed the birthdays too apparently. :c Happy… One week (8 days?) late birthday. :Awwwwww. ♥ Thank youuuuuuu. ^_^ 01:02, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You're welcome. I was kinda in a mess last week (spring break~ :D) working on a project and this week I have testing. :c Again. :Oh dear. >_< /me hugs. 'Tis the season for tests and exams, I believe ! I'm sure we all wanna do well... I'm with you on this one. I have my viva voce for Common Law Reasoning tomorrow morning, and I can't believe I'm still at a loss on what topic to pick. 01:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :*hugs* Rah, and these tests turn out to be important to the school (and to me if I want to apply to certain colleges). :c So yeah, I think I… No, I feel I want to do well. Oh, so here's what happened on my spring break. I wake up, at like 10 or 11 or 12 in the day and notice no one's home. And then my partner for this video project wants me to come over to his place to work on the project. So I do that. For the entire week. It was all right, fun (much of the time). Until it got to the burning the video onto a DVD part. We literally just threw a fit at the computer because it wouldn't burn, got bored, and watched Gurren Lagann on his laptop. xD So, yeah. Good week. It was. Now it's testing week and I miss sleeping in already… xD :Oh noes D: Oh, and I must tell you, there's a possibility of me switching time zones this year. 01:44, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :So I heard. Somewhere in England or something? Something like that. ~_~ Good luck with that, I guess. *so wants to move out of his place~* 02:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep... Wait, by any chance, did you miss a tag or something ? 02:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think I fixed it. o.o I never knew Sigs were more important than Talk templates. <.< 02:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I had the same problem yesterday, but on KHFR, and my sig was making all the text bug on the pages, so I figured that that'd be the case. But what am I doing — Notifications I'm sorry. It's my fault for being too complacent. BebopKate created the template, taking the contents from said article. As for getting a life, I already have one and it's already taking a lot of my time away from this wiki. BLUER一番 13:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :That wasn't directed to you, Blue... It was directed to the person sarcastically remarking at you ! >_> 13:36, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Aide